Meaningless
by ryuumoo120
Summary: I didn't feel sad or used. This is what I was hoping for to be closed to him. Even once for him to notice me. This was good enough for me. Revisited.
1. Him

A/N: Revisited I tried to fix some part of this story and added some word but it's practically the same…hope it make sense…I meant my explanation…err this sentence uh okay…'puff'.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of bleach character they belong to the Great Kubo Tite.**

* * *

At first I lay my eyes on that person, when I first join the shinigami division. At first I thought he was to do you expect? Being the heir of Kuchiki clan and also 6th captain division puts a lot to a man pride. I wasn't paying any attention toward him; _you shouldn't waste your time on something that's never going to happened _I told myself. Until I seen him fighting his fukutaicho by the window of my office room. It caught me off guard when all of a sudden, dozens and dozens of pink sakura petals flying around him as he performed his bankai '_Wow didn't expect that'_. I half guessed a 6 foot dragon or something from that's how he became my secret obsession and everything about him I found are enthralling.

It was in the middle of the summers. Unfortunately, wearing black uniform didn't do any justice. I was on the verge of delivering the paperwork to the captains. So that's what me there in front of his office. I was hoping to catch a glimpsed of a deep breath I walk inside only to bumped on a black wall. '_What? A black wall'_. Wait the wall is not black and smell like sakura blossom. I look up and see steel gray eyes looking down on me."Umph '_gulp_'…Kuchiki Taicho san" feeling the papers in my hand I quickly compose myself "these papers need to be sign immediately, its urgent" I manage to say it all in one breath. He lowered his eyes from my face towards my chest where I held the papers.

His intense gaze makes my hands tremble a little bit. He didn't say a word, turns around and walk swiftly headed for his desk. The scarf slightly graze my skin .The soft cloth burns my skin I shakes my head to throw off the indecent thought out of my head and proceed to follow him. I notice that his red head assistant absent. He sat down with one palm opens towards me. I gave him the papers and stand closed to him. I tried to act calm, shifting my weight from one foot to another. I waited for him to finish. My steady heart beat was increasing rapidly with every minute pass as he sat there occasionally divert his eyes towards me.

Finally, he passes the papers back to me. In haste, I 'accidentally' grasp not just the papers but also his hand. A powerful electric jolt travels through my body, I went rigid. Darkness over sweep my eyes for a moment there I lost conscious only to be woken by a rough but soft lips on mine. I let go of the papers eyes closed I greet those lips with equal passion. Mashing up together I refuse to open my eyes. I know who was and still kissing me.

_** Kuchiki Byakuya **_**is**the heir of Kuchiki clan one of the great four noble houses, whose heart is closed after his wife died fifty years ago, men whom dedicate all his '_living'_ life to uphold the rules. I was afraid that if I open my eyes and see _him_ there. So I roam my hand on his back slowly noting that I accept his advance. He proceeds by running tongue over my lips .I open up to begin the battle that leads to the lost of our breath.

Our love making is everything but patient. His needs are overwhelming. I decide to let him dominate. He pushes me onto the desk without breaking the kiss. His hand was on the side of my face stoking my cheek whiles the other yanking of the top of my uniform. Kissing and biting his way down to my right breast, he then start to work on it. I realize that we still in his office on a bright day light.

I smother the moans with my left hand and my right in his silky hair carefully of his keseiken. He continues his administration for a while then pulls both of our hakama down. He slip into me, he didn't hesitate as my virgin barrier was ripped violently. He pause, I felt his breath on the underside of my jaw.

"Open your eyes" he whispered. I braved myself, slowly a teardrop fall from both of my eyes. I can see his beautiful face so close to mine. His eyes widen for a second before closing the distance, capturing my lips. I wasn't expecting this. His lips were moist and warm. Contrast to his previous advance, I was thrown off in a soul scattering kiss. I moan in his lips when he starts to trust slowly. His movement increases I wrap my hips on his waist, hands around his neck. He grabs my hips as our trust became erratic.

And then it happen the burst of white light along with sweeping warmth in my womb. We lay there still on the desk panting on top of each other. He pulls out and puts on his hakama. I gasps for breath before searching for my clothes and began to dress. He didn't say anything. I understand this is a loveless consummation. I pick up the papers. I bow to him before opening the door stole a glance at him. He still there root on the spot after our moment, by the window but his back facing me.

In the end, I didn't feel sad or used. This is what I was hoping for to be closed to him. Even once for him to notice me. This was good enough for me. I smiled and closed the door. _Good bye __**Byakuya.**_As the day's end, I lay on my bed feeling content…somehow a moment later I felt like I'm forgetting something _very_ important.

I hope that she will forgive me for this. As he watch her walking away to her division. He has planned this for a while. The elders are hard to persuade. He smirk, in a few month she officially will be _**his**_.

**

* * *

A/n: You, yes you…push that button right there.**


	2. His

With the smooth flick of his wrist, he signs his name on the bottom of the paper. Byakuya resist the urge to sighs. His fukutaicho is on the mission at the real world. All alone in the 6th division office under his clam expression, Byakuya was restless. The hot summer's heat is unbearable, his silver white windflower silk scarf almost an afflictions as it cause his upper half to sweat profusely. Putting a halt on his work, he began to rub both side of the head between his eye and ears. His thought was diverge to a certain person.

She, the girl has been lingering his mind over some time now. The first time he saw the girl when they require new people into the sereitei. She the first one who caught his eyes though none to the matter firstly. He was basically observing the event, when she and some of the trainee are sparring. She has an astounding skill. Watching her is almost as the same as watching a graceful dancer with each step carefully calculated and execute. Her cat like grace was deadly for her opponent and thus the match end as soon as it begins. The reason why is he smitten to the girl is that how she can be lethal and compassionate at the same time. She tends her comrades wound before herself. At first his view this as a weakness later dismisses it as he saw how she saves many lives during the ryoka intrusion.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Her image appeared before him. Her long dark brown hair flown behind hold up in a high pony tail accentuate her high narrow face, a pair of soft hazel eyes that shone brightly when provoked, her appearances were none of the exaggerated and her existence were acceptable to him. Unbeknownst to him that one day on that fateful evening as he strolls around the rukongai district as a commoner one of his favorite past time hobby that also how he meet hisana and doing so somehow lessen the pain and emptiness that he felt in his heart. On that moment he came across her; also dress informal of light yellow kimono. His first thought was, _Ah! That's remind me of tamago I ate for breakfast_ which strikes him odd. No one that he knows, a lady that is would don herself in that color. Not that she look hideous in. She was in a heap of argument with one of the fruit seller. A boy was caught stealing and she stood there defiantly by the boy side. The old men refuse her money and choose to '_punish_' the boy.

His anger was uncontrollable when she used her body to shield the boy from the man beatings. He shunpo to the man and hit him hard on the head knocking him cold. He then watched the both of them in a save distant. He felt warmth sweeping into his heart as she got up and comforting the boy. Ignoring her injuries, she keeps other first over herself which is rare. Seeing her hurting have a strange effect on him it's almost as if he's hurting too. For a split second Hisana face materialize smiling brightly. He found it very peculiar.

His first wife Hisana, he treasures her greatly. She is his guardian angel. His savior when he's lost. Wise and gentle. Her determination was outstanding. Though the time they spend together were short he never regret every second of them. Hisana was special woman she possessed the ability to reach him in time to warn him about things that might happened good and bad. Even now after her death, Hisana never fail to '_visit'_ him. Usually he only saw a glimpse of her reflection but on the day of Rukia execution, her face is clearly seen smiling sadly to him in silence. He didn't sleep that night_. 'What now Hisana… what are you trying to say? What is it with the girl?'_He continues to observe the girl. As the time passes Hisana face continues to haunt him. She was trying to tell him something but he could not grasp it.

_Until now, _He was about to exit the office. When he reaches the door he bumps into said the certain person. It was _her_. She was flush by the hot climate. A single drop of sweat flow from aside of her face across her tinted red cheek. He tries to compose himself by focusing his sight to her beautiful eyes. He blames the extreme weather for his unnecessary flattering remark on her physical form. Her spicy smell evokes a familiar feeling in his stomach. She stared at him before her pink lips move "Umph Kuchiki Taicho-san…these papers need to be sign immediately, its urgent". He spared her another glace before turning around towards the desk.

His inner turmoil rising rapidly but he keeps his stoic expression. He observed her profile on the corner of his eyes. Then the invertible happens as he was about to pass the papers back to her .Their hands touch. Darkness surrounds his vision a female voice calls for him.

"_Byakuya-Sama"he turns around searching for her _"_His…Hisana?" she appears _"_Hait it's me"glowing fair and radiant just like before her death_"_But you were…" one of his hand reach for her cheek…they were warm._"_Dead yes I'm aware of that" she touches his hand and brings it to her left side of her chest where her heart lies…_"_Hisana love I miss you so much" he tried to pull her closed but she held him back._"_Me to but that is not the reason as to why I'm here" she said "I'm here to give you my consent Byakuya-sama"_"_Hisana love I'm afraid I don't understand you"he reply._"_Quite the opposite Byakuya-sama…You know what I'm talking about"she look at him still holding her warm smile._"_I couldn't …I wouldn't"he tried to reason_

"_Please Byakuya-Sama 50 years is enough. You shouldn't wasted anymore of your time on me"_

"…"

"_You deserved to be happy Byakuya-sama, you were alive and well. Move on, I won't forget you know that I will always stay by your side and again I'm sorry that I haven't enough time to return your love."she smile and turns around "Hisana!"She disappeared_

He regains his conscious. Seeing the woman in front of him his mind were thinking fast. Does he want her?_ Yes_. Waking up on empty bed is insufferable anymore. Does he felt anything towards the woman? The answer is _maybe if he been given more time to know her better_. Does he want to be in that position again?_ Yes_...it's nice to have someone there to come home to. The elders…will they accept her she is neither noble woman nor less. He is getting older in time and his line of work is dangerous that he has to produce an heir to sustain the clan.

He is no longer hot blooded youngster anymore he grown tired of them he didn't want to spend hours of argument. Then a plan formulated in his mind.

He kisses her lips hungrily. Years of pent up emotion finally caught to him. He barely controls himself as her sweet tastes drown him in the sea of lust that he denied for so long. He couldn't help but to felt guilty. She deserved more than this and he vow to make it up to her soon. First he needs to see her. "Open your eyes" he whispered.

He was struck by her tears she was in pain and he can't do anything about it. He kisses her lips trying to distract her from the pain. It work she starts to move mimicking his movement making them lost in a passionate dance. She arches her back when she comes. Gods… she was beautiful. Then he lost it. Basking in the aftermath he quickly dresses himself.

Back facing her. He pretend not to look at her, not to care when all that he wanted to do right now is to hold her tight and whisper sweet nothing in her ears.

In order for the plan to work he must distance himself from her for a while. The elders he studied will never give him what he wanted. Yes she may not come from a noble clan but with all of the chaos around right now he doubt if they even cared since they have given up in suiting him a bride since his reputation are well known as unapproachable plus a widower who still mourns after his wife and a captain of the sereitei who life is always on the line. That made it a lot more difficult and moreover the lack of interest himself. Most of others nobles were discourage of that even though he held the upper most power it almost like building a house closed to the edge of the cliffside.

She move around and then left sparing him a glace and then she was gone. Nope not really, she just steps into the life of Kuchiki Byakuya.

His life story which is full of conflicts of law and responsibilities, but they forget one thing important about him, he is a man who would go against anything and everything to get what he wanted and right now all that he wanted is

_Her_

The End

A/N: I need a name to give her, so guys any suggestions?


End file.
